Tidal
by fembuck
Summary: When Tara can't stop watching Pam while working behind the bar, Pam realizes that she needs to do some tending to her progeny. Pam/Tara, Tamela


**Title:** Tidal  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom: **True Blood  
**Pairing:** Pamela Swynford De Beaufort/Tara Thornton  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Words:** 2,829  
**Summary: ** When Tara can't stop watching Pam from behind the bar, Pam realizes that she needs to tend to her progeny.

xxx

Pam shifted discreetly on Eric's throne, minutely tightening her crossed legs as her eyes zeroed in on Tara who was standing behind the bar. Tara was on bartending duty that night and she had been fairly swamped with customers since eleven, when humans and vampires alike really started piling into the bar. However, things had slowed down at the bar as the dance floor had filled up, and for the past fifteen minutes Tara had let Ginger handle the few customers that came up to order, leaving her with nothing to occupy herself with. This sudden and unexpected freedom resulted in Tara focusing her eyes on her maker, and Pam – though she looked icy and regal as ever – was most definitely feeling the effects of her progeny's heated gaze.

As Pam's smoky blue eyes met Tara's enchantingly dark orbs, a powerful frisson of desire rolled through her, and despite herself, Pam shivered at the intensity of Tara's longing for her. Connected as they were through their bond, Pam could feel the throbbing desire that pulsed between Tara's legs. Tara's arousal was white hot, and it sliced through Pam like sharpened steel, piercing her heart as it made her _ache_ beneath her skirt.

For a newborn vampire, Tara was remarkably controlled. Secretly, Pam was as proud of this as she was relieved by it – for she wasn't renowned for her patience – but every once in a while, Tara's newborn hormones would overwhelm her, and when they did it was absolute. When Tara's hormones got the better of her, it was like every feeling that she had been suppressing joined together and exploded inside of her, sending shockwaves of desire thundering into Pam. It was like a wave crashing over her, and old as she was, Pam could only hold out against such an onslaught of lust for so long.

Pam's eyes slid from Tara's eyes down to her chest. Tara was in a corset that night – the purple one which had first caught Pam's eyes all those months ago – and it pushed her breasts up and together, making them sit high and full as if propped on a shelf. It made for an utterly tantalizing sight, and Pam hungered to place her mouth on her flawless ebony skin. She ached to take a stiff, dark nipple between her lips and _suck_ until Tara's fangs popped and she wrapped her legs around Pam as she moaned. Pam wanted her fingers between Tara's legs, buried deep inside of her, surrounded by velvety wet flesh that pulled on them, drawing her in deeper and deeper, Tara's body instinctively helping Pam fuck her.

Across the room, the sound of glass breaking registered with Pam, cutting through the erotic thoughts that had clouded her brain, and Pam blinked until her she was able to focus enough to make out the glistening shards on the bar top in front of Tara. Crimson droplets were scattered amongst the bits of glass, and automatically Pam's nostrils flared, inhaling the familiar smell of Tara's blood.

Pam's chest rumbled and her eyelashes fluttered as Tara's scent rolled through her.

The sound that Pam had made could not be heard over the music pumping through the bar, but Pam had heard it and it momentarily caused her mind to clear.

She was sitting in a room full of people, on display before all of them, crossing her legs tighter and tighter together to relieve the ever growing pressure between her legs, and now she was audibly growling.

That would not do.

Gracefully, Pam uncrossed her legs and rose elegantly to her feet. Her movements were measured and lissom, but when a pulse of desire so sharp it actually caused her to gasp reached her through their bond, Pam rocked slightly on her heels and had to rest her hand on the back of Eric's throne to steady herself.

Pam's eyes lifted and met Tara's again, her gaze piercing in its intensity.

_So much for taking it slow_, Pam thought to herself as they watched each other.

And then she was in front of Tara, wrapping her arm around Tara's waist before the two of them disappeared from sight.

xxx

"You _fucking_ tease," Pam hissed into Tara's ear as she deposited her progeny onto her desk.

"You _easy _mark," Tara managed to gasp as Pam roughly hiked up her skirt, bunching it around her waist.

"No one whose legs are spread wider than Gibraltar before they even hit the desk should be calling anyone else easy," Pam drawled, catching and then purposefully holding Tara's eyes as her fingers slipped beneath the material of Tara's panties and pushed inside of her.

Pam smiled as she slid effortlessly into Tara, and Tara's eyes fluttered, Pam's smile and her fingers sliding inside of her, momentarily overwhelming her.

"You're wetter than me at a_Ferragamo_ sale," Pam purred as her fingers began to pump inside of Tara, and despite the fact that every inch of her body was tingling with desire, Tara's lips curved up upon hearing Pam's words, and she lifted her hand up to lovingly stroke her maker's cheek.

"Then I must be fuckin' soaked," Tara whispered roughly, knowing that after her face between Pam's legs, Eric, and the colour pink, shoes were Pam's favorite thing.

Pam's lips curved up wickedly and Tara bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation of what was going to come out of the blonde's mouth next.

"Like the bottom of a canoe," Pam husked, entering Tara with a particularly sharp thrust, and Tara moaned and automatically spread her legs wider, offering more of herself to Pam as she reached out with her hand to grope at Pam's ass, trying to draw the blonde closer to her.

Tara's head tilted back as Pam's thumb swiped over her clit, and Pam moaned, rolling her hips as the exquisite length of Tara's neck was revealed to her.

Tara's jugular vein didn't pulse like a human's did, but Pam could still clearly see it, and she knew that if she were to pierce it, red blood would flow into her mouth just the same.

"Are you _mine_?" Pam asked, her voice low and rough, as she began to take Tara with supernatural speed.

"Yes," Tara panted without hesitation.

There was a time in her life when she would have balked at being asked such a question. When she would have pushed her lover off of her and stormed out of the room on the cusp of orgasm rather than respond in the affirmative. But that was a different Tara and a different life and none of her previous lovers had been Pam.

She and Pam were now bonded together in a deeper way than Tara could ever have hoped for, or even imagined, and as much as she was Pam's – and she _was_ – Pam was hers, and that made all of the difference in the world. As long as she could claim Pam for herself she would declare herself Pam's forever.

"I want you," Pam husked, dipping her head down to lick and then bite at Tara's neck.

"Take it," Tara gasped, wanting to feel Pam's fangs slicing into her and Pam's mouth pulling at her just as much as Pam wanted to penetrate and suck her. "Just don't stop fucking me," Tara moaned.

She was close, and she wasn't in the mood to be teased, not at this point in the night – not when she had been so desperate for Pam that the blonde had been forced to drag her to the office in the middle of her shift to fuck her until she could function again.

"If we didn't need to sleep and eat I'd never let you put clothes on," Pam purred as her fingers curled deep inside of Tara. "I'd be knuckle deep inside of you _always_. My mouth would never part from your skin," she whispered fiercely. "Now that Eric can't command me, there is literally _nothing_ on this earth that could make me stop fucking you. This I promise," she swore, and Tara groaned and thrust her hips up to meet Pam's questing fingers.

"Fuck," Tara moaned, feeling so on fire she half expected to see flames dancing over her skin.

"And suck," Pam murmured, smirking at Tara as she let her fangs pop.

Tara's eyes fluttered and a soft sound halfway between a whimper and moan escaped from her.

Pam smiled at her wolfishly before lowering her mouth back to Tara's beautiful ebony throat, where she lightly teased her fangs along Tara's cool, sensitive skin; her eyes closing in pleasure as Tara's sigh of delight reached her ears.

Tara's neck was extremely sensitive and Pam knew that she could torture Tara indefinitely, teasing her skin, nipping and kissing at the flesh, implying penetration but then backing off before her fangs actually slid into Tara. However, Tara was too far gone for that at the moment, and Pam herself desperately wanted to taste her progeny.

When Pam bit down on her, Tara cried out and her fingers dug into Pam's clothes so tightly her nails nearly tore through the material that was pulled tight over Pam's ass. Pam moaned at the taste of Tara, and helplessly bucked her hips, fucking into the edge of the desk as Tara clutched at her.

Pam could tell that Tara was close, that biting her had shoved her to the edge of orgasm. Tara's inner-muscles were beginning to spasm around her fingers, and a breathy string of "Oh fucks" had begun to tumble from Tara's lips. Tara was teetering on the brink of orgasm and Pam knew that it wouldn't take much to send her spiraling over. It wouldn't take much at all.

Pam bit deeper and Tara gasped.

Pam curled her fingers inside of Tara, brushing the pads of her fingers over spongy tissue and Tara's hips bucked forward as her lips parted in a silent cry.

Pam sucked hard, pulling Tara's blood into her mouth and her thumb grazed over Tara's clit.

Tara's head tilted back, her chest arched forward, her hips shot up – driving Pam's fingers deeper inside of her – and tears streamed down her cheeks as her body shook in the throes of a powerful orgasm.

Pleasure rushed into Pam from Tara like a city-leveling tidal wave, and Pam sucked harder at Tara's neck as braced her free hand on the desk to support herself as the force of Tara's climax and the taste of Tara's blood in her mouth sent her hurdling over the edge into orgasm as well.

Utterly sated, and for the moment exhausted, Tara let her head fall forward so that it came to rest on Pam's shoulder – though she was careful, even in her state of fucked out bliss, not to let the tear streaks on her cheeks smear Pam's top.

Pam brought her still trembling hand up to Tara's head and combed her fingers through her midnight hair soothingly until Tara felt strong enough to lift her head.

"Damn woman," Tara breathed out roughly, her lips turned up into a very happy smile.

"I know, right," Pam drawled smirking as she smoothed her thumbs over Tara's cheek, cleaning away the tears that her orgasm had brought on.

"She vain," Tara murmured; her eyes sparkling as she met Pam's. "But bitch can fuck," she continued appreciatively before she leaned forward to capture Pam's lips in a sweet, lingering kiss that had Pam sighing contently into her mouth.

With Tara satisfied, and the bond between them now projecting nothing but calm and contentment into her, Pam's mind and body were settled as well and she focused her hearing on the bar outside of the office, listening for a moment before she sighed.

The bar was active again and Ginger was overwhelmed – as Ginger so often was.

"Time to go back out there and tend that bar," Pam said pulling back from Tara, but her voice was gentle as her fingers stroked Tara's cheek, and she watched her progeny carefully to make sure that Tara _had_ actually recovered enough from their activities to go out in public.

"Ugh," Tara groaned.

She wished that that they could linger in the office for a couple minutes more, but she knew that the situation out in the bar must have sounded pretty hairy if Pam suggested they head back out there so quickly. Despite Pam's prickly demeanor, Tara had been happy to discover that her maker was actually quite fond of post-coital touching, and after they had finished making love Pam was usually loath to leave her side – even after quick, intense sessions like the one they had just shared.

"Do you need a minute?" Pam asked when Tara slid off of the desk and began to tug her skirt back down into as respectable position as a skirt that short could get.

"Naw," Tara murmured, smiling softly at her maker, touched by Pam's concern. "I'm fine. Really," she continued, tilting her head up and rising slightly onto her toes so that she could kiss Pam's cheek.

Pam's eyes closed briefly as Tara's lips pressed against her skin, reveling in the gentle, affectionate touch. She had been a mistress of the physical arts of love for most of her adult human life and all of her existence as a vampire, but relationships and emotions were something that, even after a century and a half on the planet, she had never had the opportunity to become accustomed to. She was still, therefore, getting used to receiving such tenderness and care from a lover, but it was an adjustment that she was immensely enjoying – even if she couldn't yet admit so out loud.

"I'll be out in a minute," Pam said in the soft barely accented tone her voice sometimes took on when she was overwhelmed by feelings, and Tara had to restrain herself from reaching out and drawing Pam into a tight hug, knowing that it would only embarrass the blonde. "I'm covered in you," Pam drawled a moment later, sounding more like herself as she glanced down at the hand she had been using to pleasure Tara and then looked over to the open door of the washroom that was tucked in the back corner of the office.

"Okay," Tara breathed out, leaning forward to press her lips against Pam's neck softly before she stepped around the blonde and started towards the door.

"Tara," Pam called out, just before Tara reached the door.

"Yeah?" Tara asked, turning around to face Pam.

"Try and control yourself for the rest of the night," Pam drawled, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked over at Tara imperiously. "I fear for my bar if I need to leave _Ginger_ in charge again in order to fuck sense back into you."

"Control _myself_?" Tara asked, arching a dark eyebrow at Pam. "You know I saw you squirming around on that throne like your pants were full of fuckin' ants, right? Maker, control thyself," Tara declared and Pam's eyes narrowed at her.

"I wouldn't have been squirming if not for _your_ fuckin' baby vamp hormones shooting at me like we were filming a bukkake video," Pam snapped back. "When your pants decide to throw a party, I'm automatically invited," she huffed. "And _progeny_, your pants be partyin' like it's 1999."

"Right," Tara drawled sarcastically as she nodded her head. "It's my fault, yet somehow my pants and I were managing to keep workin' while your ass flew off that throne like Superman and dragged me back here, all 'Me Pam, you Tara'."

"You were hardly working," Pam pointed out.

"At least I was managing to stand still," Tara sassed back.

"You were five seconds away from ridin' the beer tap," Pam taunted.

"That's four seconds longer than you woulda made it," Tara replied immediately and despite herself Pam smiled.

"Go work my damn bar," Pam said pointing at the door.

"Aiight," Tara replied smirking, knowing she'd won that round. "Just know I'mma work you later."

Pam's tongue peaked out from between her lips to wet them.

"You better," she murmured and Tara grinned at her.

"See ya out there?" Tara asked.

"Yeah," Pam replied and Tara nodded at her, her eyes lingering on Pam for a moment longer before she reluctantly made her way out of the office, leaving her maker alone.

Pam watched Tara until she disappeared from sight, and then allowed her lips curved up in a smile even as she shook her head. It couldn't be denied that Tara was a piece of fucking work – sassy, opinionated, stubborn, clever, back-talking work – but Tara was _her_ piece of work and Pam wouldn't have had her any other way.

The End


End file.
